


The One Where Skye & Ward Give Their Neighbourhood A Show

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: Dear Neighbours [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Humor, OC POV, skyeward is giving a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18





	The One Where Skye & Ward Give Their Neighbourhood A Show

Racing up the stairs, two at a time, she burst through the apartment door. “Did I miss it?” She whizzed out. “Are the blinds open this time?!’ 

 

“They just started shouting I think we have time.” Alec turned to look at her from his seat in front of the window.

 

“She just called him a, and I quote, ‘firm evil faceless government toolbag’.” Jane added joining them to the window carrying a bowl of M&M’s with her.

 

“I think that’s like their foreplay.” Cathy grabbed a handful of the chocolates from the bowl and shoved them in her mouth. “I mean they literally get off on insulting each other.”

 

“Whatever floats their boat, dude!” Alec said giving her a pointed look. “Do they give us a show each time? Yes! That’s all that matters, now shut up. Shirts are about to come off!” He clapped happily, eyes shining with excitement. 

 

“Don’t they ever get tired?” Jane tilted her head to the side as the tall man, Grant was his name from what she gathered, pushed the woman up against the wall, kissing the living daylights out of her. Not that the woman, her name would be Skye, seemed to mind. She was actually moaning kind of loud, _like porn-star loud._ “What is he doing to her? I can’t see from here!” 

 

“Let me just grab this.” Alec stretched over the side of his chair and grabbed the binoculars. “Yep! Definitely fingers in places _I_ wouldn’t even get near!” He passed the binoculars to Cathy and shuddered. 

 

“It’s a vagina, A! Not a death trap!” Jane sighed rolling her eyes. “And I should really point out that _he,_ ” She said pointing to the man that his hands still shoved up the said vagina. “Really enjoys touching it.”

 

“He’s not the only one.” Cathy giggled as she watched the couple. Somewhere along the way the fingers were replaced by a cock and the whole scene got relocated to the couch. “Where do you think I can get one of those?” She asked pointing to Grant. “Do they sell them somewhere? Are they expensive?”

 

“In your dreams.” Jane deadpanned. 

 

“I could get you one but it would probably be illegal.” Alec chirped in making her laugh. They turned their attention back to the show in front of them. Grant had Skye bend over the couch and was pounding her from behind. “My God, is he good!” He breathed as Skye visibly tensed, her fingers grabbing on the couch cushions for dear life. Grant followed her a few seconds later pulling her to lay down with him. 

 

“Should we tell them?” Cathy seemed skeptical. What they were doing was kind of perversish, okay it was more than that but still!

 

“What? That they give the whole neighbourhood a free show?” Jane snorted, sliding off of her chair.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“How ‘bout no?” Alec threw a glare her way. “This is the best thing that happened to us since we discovered waxing! You are not ruining it!” He fixed her with _the_ look. 

 

“O-kay.” Cathy waved him off, they would eventually have to tell them, just not yet.

 


End file.
